Chocolate Canyon
Chocolate Canyon is the sixth episode of Candy Crush Earth Saga and the sixth episode of World 1. It contains Levels 76 to 90. It is preceded by Licorice Hill and succeeded by Teleporting to Terra Chocolate Canyon is harder than the previous episode, Licorice Hill, which has a mean of 3.33. It has 6 considerably hard - hard levels and has 1 very hard level, Level 86, which is the first level rated "Very Hard" in the game. Thus this is the hardest of the early episodes, much like Salty Canyon in the original game. Story BEFORE EPISODE - 'Tiffi finds a Chocolate Canyon and alerts the scientists. '''AFTER EPISODE - '''An color bomb from Level 90 explodes, revealing a cave where the mischevious Bubblegum Troll is found, making something which looks like a Teleporter. New Features '''LEVEL TYPES ' Chocolate Levels ( ) are introduced at Level 76. In this Level type, a player must remove all the Chocolate on the board. Each Chocolate gives 1000 points when broken, as opposed to 20, in other level types. '''BLOCKERS The invasive blocker, Chocolate ( ), is introduced in this episode. It multiplies each turn when it is not broken. Levels LEVELS '- 81, 86, 90 '''HEXAGON LEVELS - ' 83, 86, 88 Gallery Level_76_CCES.png|Level 76 - Level_77_CCES.png|Level 77 - Level_78_CCES.png|Level 78 - Level_79_CCES.png|Level 79 - Level_80_CCES.png|Level 80 - Level_81_CCES.png|Level 81 - Level_82_CCES.png|Level 82 - Level_83_CCES.png|Level 83 - Level_84_CCES.png|Level 84 - Level_85_CCES.png|Level 85 - Level_86_CCES.png|Level 86 - Level_87_CCES.png|Level 87 - Level_88_CCES.png|Level 88 - Level_89_CCES.png|Level 89 - Level_90_CCES.png|Level 90 - Notes for spawning Candies spawn as usual along with +5 second candies in Timed levels which occur every 5 cascades in one move. Other than that, these are the spawning notes - * Level 80 - Licorice Swirls can spawn from the dispenser '''as well as the top of the board. This is the only such level where this happens. 3 Licorice Swirls spawn every move whenever possible. * Level 85 - 1 Hazelnut spawns whenever possible, provided that there are less than 4 ingredients on board. * Level 87 - 3 Licorice Swirls spawns every move when there are less than 10 on board. A Hazelnut spawns every 13 moves unless there are less than 2 ingredients on board. Past Versions Level_86_CCES .png| - Fixed soon after release Trivia * This episode contains the highly infamous Level 86, which is a mock of the original game as the creator of the fanon was stuck in the level for two months and badly wanted the difficulty to be increased. * Many Levels in this episode are inspired by the original game, with slight (or large) changes, like Level 78 from 252, Level 82 from Level 92 (albeit without stuck zone ingredients, which reduces the difficulty), Level 83 from 91, Level 85 from 85, 86 from 86, 87 from 87, 88 from 88 and 89 from 89. * This episode contains the only 6 colored quadrant level. Despite having 6 colours and only 12 moves, the level is not that difficult due to the combinations provided in the marmalade. The only challenge is the remove the double marmalade of any one quadrant, and the others will open by themselves. * The gap between two timed levels is the least, between Level 80 and 84, at only 4 levels. * This is the only episode with more than 3 chocolate levels in the entire game. * This episode has Level 84, which is Insanely Hard to get 3 stars. (Add to World 1 Trivia)